<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It Feeds on Secrets, Right? by Alegacyofmonsters</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674837">It Feeds on Secrets, Right?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alegacyofmonsters/pseuds/Alegacyofmonsters'>Alegacyofmonsters</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Love Confessions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:42:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alegacyofmonsters/pseuds/Alegacyofmonsters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lizzie and Hope make a different confession when forced to share their secrets.</p><p>Takes place during 2x06</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It Feeds on Secrets, Right?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“We are </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> screwed!” Lizzie cried, stepping away from the monster breaking through the doors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh … it feeds on secrets, right?” Hope asked, eyes wide. “So, let me have it. All of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking slow and careful steps back, Lizzie scrunched up her face. “I prefer to die with dignity.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, fine.” Hope rolled her eyes. “I’ll start. I stole your jade butterfly clip in fifth grade.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A loud gasp escaped Lizzie’s lips. “I loved that clip!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I had a crush on Josie for a week when we were fourteen,” Hope added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Read my lips: the two of you are never happening!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stopped at the wall, nowhere else to go, and exchanged a terrified glance. “Uh, Lizzie?” Hope prompted. “Focus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, um, I accidentally killed your hamster, I siphoned you to cheat on finals, and …” Lizzie squeezed her eyes shut. “... I’m most definitely in love with you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The monster spun its cloak out of the way, revealing its grotesque tentacles and teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not working,” Lizzie said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope stomped her foot lightly. “Fine! I’m in love with you too! My crush on Josie only lasted a week because I realized I liked you better!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s still not working!” Hope said, ignoring Lizzie’s expression. “It’s not gonna stop until everyone knows the secret we’ve been keeping from them: that I’m back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m back too.” Josie stepped into the gym, spell ready on her lips. “Harae-tamai Kioku Yomigaerashi-tamae!” Black magic rolled off her fingertips before it boomeranged back and knocked her to the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jo!” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>